1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and particularly relates to a portable electronic device and an operation method of the portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in the touch technology, a touch device has increasingly become basis equipment for portable electronic devices such as a laptop, a mobile phone, a tablet or a portable multimedia player, and a trend of a new generation of input devices, where the touch device substitutes for a traditional keyboard or physical buttons, arises. Nonetheless, in the prior art, if the portable electronic device provides a touch function only through a main screen, operating demands of a user or an application may hardly be satisfied. Consequently, how to enable the portable electronic device to provide more versatile touch functions to allow the user to utilize the portable electronic device in a convenient and versatile manner is one of the most importance issues at present.